


Lilia's Story

by TankTopsGalore



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TankTopsGalore/pseuds/TankTopsGalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilia, who as a child her village was destroyed and was raped for years by the man who saved her, is saved by the Whitebeard pirates right after Portgas D. Ace join them. She grows close to Ace and joins the Whitebeard Pirates. This is the story of her journey with the Whitebeard Pirates, dealing with loss and heartbreak while also meeting new people and having new experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A tiny child ran across the battlefield that used to be her own village. The island the village was on was almost completely hidden from all Log Pose and Eternal Pose, as it didn’t have a magnetic pull. But it was an island. This fact made it strange that any attackers could find their way to the island. But one had. The man told none his name. He just walked around the village covered in a cloak. Until he’d decided to attack. The child running across the village couldn’t have been more than 4 years old and had tears streaming down her face. She kept running, when the man suddenly caught up with her. She screamed and attempted to tear her arm away from his grasp, but to no avail. The man had a crooked smile on his face and dragged her to one of the houses. What happened to the girl was unspeakable and it wasn’t the last time he’d do such terrible things to her.


	2. Chapter 2

6 years later a pirate ship docked at the village’s port. The pirate ship was quite famous, the famous Captain Whitebeard’s ship. Well one of them anyway. The girl, named Lilia, was in the cell the man, whom she’d found out was named Burts and was a notorious villain, kept her in until he wanted to… please himself. She heard Burts talking with the rest of his crew, who’d joined him at the island. “These men are pirates! They won’t care if they see an imprisoned girl with emotional trauma! Pirates are the scum of the Earth, they wouldn’t care one bit! They might even want in on my little treat I have every once in awhile!” Burts said to his crew. Lilia knew better than to believe that someone from the crew of this pirate ship would save her.


	3. Chapter 3

Portgas D. Ace jumped from the ship to land, smiling. “Alright, time to fry some guys.” He moved to walk forward, when Whitebeard caught one of his arms, and Marco the first division commander. “Hold on a minute son. Let me at least brief you on the situation.” Whitebeard said, amused. Ace sighed and turned around, a bored look on his face. “Fiiiiiiiiine. But then I get to fry, right?” “Sure. Let’s go with that.” Marco said. “Now listen.” Whitebeard cleared his throat. “Okay. The situation here is, notorious villain Burts and his crew destroyed a village that used to be here years ago. 6 years ago, I believe. I came here once while the village was still here, the people were all kind. It’s impossible to find this island with a Log Pose, which makes it odd that Burts found the island in the first place. This island is the sort you stumble upon by accident. Burts destroyed the village and took full control of it. He killed everyone. I wouldn’t have a problem, if that were the end of the story. But anyone who stumbles across the island says that he has a little girl that he uses for sexual pleasure. That’s what we’re here for.” Ace’s face contorted into one of anger. “Using a small child for sexual pleasure?! That poor kid.” Whitebeard was no longer smiling. “The first person to stumble upon the destroyed village told of this. Which means that the girl’s been used for this for 6 years.” Ace was getting angrier and angrier. “Alright, so I get to fry the assholes, right?!” Marco shook his head. “No. Not until we have proof that they’ve actually done this. Until then, we need to keep open minds. We have no proof that these rumors are true. We’re just here to see what they’ve been up to and explore the island our captain enjoyed visiting.” He paused for a moment. Marco could feel the heat radiating off of Ace, much more intense than usual. “I know Ace. I’m pissed too. But as soon as we find out it’s true, you can fry ‘em. Promise.” That seemed to calm Ace down a bit. “Alright. I guess that’s fair. Let’s get going then!”


End file.
